<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Side Story:O: Room For One More by VioletOnigirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272964">Side Story:O: Room For One More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletOnigirl/pseuds/VioletOnigirl'>VioletOnigirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Multi, ObeyMax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletOnigirl/pseuds/VioletOnigirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Beel makes sets up his twin and Belphie gets some much needed time to talk with MC. </p><p>Spoilers for chapter 13 and up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Side Story:O: Room For One More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belphie stood outside of his room trying to shut out what he was feeling, what they were feeling. He loved his twin. He loved his human. He hated that they loved each other. No, that wasn't quite right. He hated feeling that love from the outside. He hated feeling that there was no place for him with them. What he hated most though was that he feels he  deserves it for what he did. </p><p> </p><p>So, he stood there, staring at the wood grain of the door and wishing desperately that he was deaf or at least had been on the other side of that door before those sounds had started. The sounds were faint but every so often he could hear something clearly. It would be impossible for him not to recognize the deep moans of his twin. What had Belphie tightening his grip on his pillow until his knuckles were white, were the waves of pleasure and satisfaction he kept feeling from his connection to his twin.  </p><p> </p><p>He wanted it to stop. Belphie didn't want to hear or feel any more. He could stop it by opening the door... But he didn't want to see whatever they were doing. <em> Just go back to the attic. They don't need you underfoot. </em>Another moan and wave of damn emotion forced the demon to grit his teeth. Why should he feel awkward about going into his own damned room? Fuck'em if they couldn't be more considerate or discreet. He put his hand on the knob and was about the throw door open when he heard something that stopped him cold.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>"I wish Belphie were here. Why does he keep avoiding me, Beel?" You sit up and reach for a nearby towel. You had promised the giant ginger a massage on the weekend if he left your breakfast preparations alone overnight. He had made a valiant effort and kept his word so today after his workout you had kept your end of the deal.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure he is avoiding you? You are pretty in demand these days." From his position on the bed Beel watches you wipe the excess oil off your hands. He liked your hands. They were small, but strong and quick. They always felt so cool on his skin. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe. If that's the case then why won't he be alone with me? Is he still that angry at humans or is it just something about me? I get so nervous about it that I find it hard to look him in the eye. I don't want to push my presence on him but I waited so long..." There's a heavy sigh and the creak of wood being stressed as Beel gets up. He shifts so his back is against the wall. He reaches for your hand and tugs you into his lap. It makes you feel so small and protected to be wrapped up in his big frame.</p><p> </p><p>"You give pretty good hugs, big guy. I'm not mad at him. Some part of my lizard brain is scared of him. That part of me is equally scared of all of you and for good reason. You aren't wild beasts that attack for no reason though. He was hurting and angry. Anyone could have snapped and lashed out in a situation like that. Hell, the news is full of humans who completely lose it and kill a whole bunch of people." You let go a heavy breath and let your head fall against his chest </p><p>"Do you think I can get him to be comfortable around me or am I just fooling myself?"</p><p>***</p><p>Belphie had to try and remember how to breath. You don't hate him. You want him around and aren't terrified of him. Well, no more scared of him then was reasonable. His heart had never thumped this hard or fast. A rumbling laugh and a squeak are all the warning he had before the door was popped open. Beelzebub was smiling at him with their human still in his arms. He could feel his twin's agitation and pining. Enough was enough. "I think you <strong>two</strong> need to deal with this. Here take'em. I need to eat after what they did to me."</p><p>Belphie is so startled that he drops his pillow when the object of his torment is thrust into his arms. Your face is bright red as you throw your arms around his neck to steady yourself. You want to call out to Beel but it freezes in your throat as you feel Belphie's arms tighten around you. </p><p> </p><p>"He's right. I.. I want to talk to you," your voice is barely a whisper against his neck. You try not to squirm but you want to see his face. "Belphie..." </p><p> </p><p>He knows if he doesn't do this now he never will. With a quick shake of his head Belphegor changes direction and charges toward the attic stairs. All the while as the demon dashes with you down the halls his mind and heart only seem to race faster. How much should he tell you? Would it be better just to let you say whatever was on your mind?</p><p> </p><p>At the top of the stairs, before <em> that </em> door, he sets you down and steps back. Maybe this had been the wrong move. No, he was comfortable here. This was also your place, the one place that none of his brothers had made any memories with you. The one place where you were his alone. Belphegor pushes open the door. "Go on already."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah..right. Ok." You feel so nervous being in the attic room. This was his space. More so than the room the twins share, you can feel Belphie here. It seemed almost too intimate to be here with him. You sit on the edge of the bed and pick at the hem of your shirt. You feel the bed dip suddenly causing you to tilt sideways. Your shoulders bump and you look up to apologize.</p><p> </p><p>Amethyst eyes bore into yours, deeper and more clear than any jewel. There is a slight frown on Belphegor's face, you want to reach up and smooth the little wrinkle between his brows. It isn't until you feel fingers close around your wrist that you realize you had raised your hand. The breath catches in your chest and you try to pull your hand away, an apology on the tip of your tongue. It never leaves your lips as your captured wrist is used to pull you closer.</p><p> </p><p>Belphegor wants to pull you into his arms and keep you there. It pisses him off. He can't tell if it is his feelings or Beel's. He hoped this room still had some residual dampening effect from the wards. He wanted it to be real, what he was feeling for you, not just an echo of someone else's desire. The look on your face, shock fading into something warmer, made his heart thump hard in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, so you're curious too." </p><p> </p><p>"Belphie, I just want you to be happy." He deserved a little joy in his life after all the misery he had endured. </p><p> </p><p>"So... You want to make me happy, then what?" Happy. He was a fucking demon, a Lord of Sin. What the hell was this human thinking? Belphegor frowns slightly as his thumb strokes the delicate skin of your wrist. So soft. "Happy doesn't last."</p><p> </p><p>"No, it doesn't. That's why you have take any chance for it you can find." You decide to take a chance of your own. You raise your other hand and gently touch the demon's cheek. "You have had to wait long enough. Take your moments, Belphie."</p><p> </p><p>Your touch is so soft, so cool on his skin. He wants to pull away almost as much as he wants to lean into it. Belphie is sure you are screwing with him. If you were a demon this would all be a set up. But you are human. Stubborn, nosy, and somehow infinitely kind no matter how awful the brothers might be to you, but human. Did you mean what you said, though?  He didn't care. Belphie was going to take his chance.</p><p> </p><p>A tiny squeak escapes you as his lips capture yours. This was actually happening. You were alone with Belphegor and<em> he </em> was touching <em> you. </em>You unclench the handfull of his shirt you don't remember grabbing. He tasted of mint and smelled like the sandalwood scent he used downstairs in his room. He pulls back before you are ready for it to end. You both stare at each other for a beat. All at once you are on your back and looking up at those incredible eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He had to know. For some humans only had so much love in them for others. "Do you love Beel?"</p><p> </p><p>It was said so softly that you almost missed it. Did you? The short answer was yes but somehow you didn't think that was exactly the answer he was looking for. You reach up and push back the blue black hair falling over his face. "Depends on what you mean by that. Do I care about him and the rest of you? Yes, how could I not? Do I think he is my one and only? Nope."</p><p> </p><p>Belphie's eyes narrow at you and you shake your head. "Don't look at me like that. I am not lying. I don't think that way is all I mean. Unlike many humans I don't believe that you should or can only love just one person your whole life. Love is the one thing that the more you give away, the more you have."</p><p> </p><p>"That… is a rather un-human mind set." Then again why was he surprised. You hadn't behaved like any human he had dealt with before, not from the first time he touched your mind over five months ago. You weren't exactly all human though, were you?</p><p> </p><p>"It is a little more common these days, but yeah, I am definitely a non-standard issue human. I answered your question, so you gotta answer mine." 5 months, 2 weeks, 2 days you had been hearing him in your head. Felt him there in your dreams. Of all the brothers he had been with you longest if you counted those weird dreams as first contact. You had to know. "Do you love me?"</p><p> </p><p>Did he? Was it just some bizzare obsession with the one being that had heard him screaming into the void? Belphie had wanted to deny the idea flat out but couldn't form the words. He wanted you to look at him the way you looked at Beel when he swung you into his arms or Mammon when you played with his hair. He wanted you in his arms as he fell asleep and to wake with you still there. No more holding you in his dreams only to wake alone and aching. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe." He sighs and lowers his forehead to rest against yours. Emotions were exhausting. "I know I want to spend more time with you. Everyone else has had months with you and I-... All I have done is lie and hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>"You know you aren't the only one who has attacked me, right? If this is about that, put it out of your mind. All of your brothers…well, not Mammon, but everyone else has. <strong>All</strong> of them. Yes, you got further than the others with it but the situation was...really messed up. I don't think I ever told you about what really happened."</p><p> </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean? You mean Barb's messing with time stuff? Like how he made that weird time loop you?" There was confusion in his eyes. How could you possibly be looking at him with such warmth? He was such a miserable, petty little asshole most of the time. He had been insane with anger and grief when you had appeared in his room.</p><p> </p><p>" Yeah. That wasn't how it happened originally. The first time through, you were more level headed when you got out. Beel lost his shit and let Lucifer have it. The three of us actually left the house together because of it. I don't know what changed when they sent me back but something did. I don't expect either of us  to be 'normal', maybe ever, but I don't want that to stop us from figuring each other out." </p><p> </p><p>You reach up and wrap your arms around his neck "I wanted to find you so badly after all of those dreams. After all the things you made me feel in those dreams. It may have started with lies for you but what I felt was real from the beginning. You have been through so much and it must have felt like no one has tried to understand let alone help you deal with it. Not any of you. You all deserve to heal and move forward. You all deserve to know love. Let me, please."</p><p> </p><p><em> Knock knock </em>You both look over at the door. Beel is standing there with an arm load of snacks and a soft smile. He had felt the ebb of pain from his twin and the sparking of hope from the human. It had drawn him to them like a lodestone pulls a needle. "Room for one more?"</p><p> </p><p>You smile up at Belphie. "What do you think? Can we let someone else in?" The sleepy eyed demon shifts so he is lying next to you with his head on your shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess it is ok if it is Beel. I don't want crumbs in the bed though."  He sighs happily and nuzzles the soft skin of your neck. There is a rustling sound before the matress dips, forcing the two of you closer. You smile at Beel as he settles in against your other side. One arm wraps behind you to rest a hand on his twin's back while the other arm curls around your waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess this makes us the Attic Nap Club?", Belphie murmurs. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, a club sandwich would be great right now. One of the triple deckers from Hell's Kitchen…," Beel groans a little just thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, technically with how we are all curled up wouldn't we be an Attic Club Sandwich?" You giggle as both demons groan at the bad joke. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>